


Tease

by mssjynx



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Dirty Talk, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sexting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssjynx/pseuds/mssjynx
Summary: Ryan's nightly activities: challenging Luke's self control with two images and a few suggestive texts.





	Tease

Beyond Twitter threads and playing video games for YouTube, Luke and Ryan were more than just coworkers. As their own friends knew, and as their fans could assume, the way they teased and bantered with one another in their videos wasn’t just an act. They behaved the same way with each other during phone calls, in silly text chats and group messages as they did in recorded skype calls; the explosive chemistry between them just made it so easy for them to be themselves no matter their situation.

Luke’s phone lit up with a message, vibrating in the cupholder as he pushed the handbrake in and clicked the button on his remote to lower the roller door behind him.

 **Ohmie:** drive safe toonzie!

 **Ohmie:** dont text and drive! you better be ignoring these messages

 **Ohmie:** text me when you get home

He shook his head as he flicked through the texts, typing back a short message with a hint of tease as he unbuckled his seatbelt and grabbed his wallet. The garage darkened as the door lowered, Luke watching the little ellipsis that danced in the bottom corner of the message box open on his phone screen.

 **Toonzy:** what’s got your bunny ass so excited? Home now

 **Ohmie:** oh nothing

 **Ohmie:** merch i ordered just arrived

 **Toonzy:** oh really? whos merch

Princess greeted him as he opened the door, winding between his feet and flicking her tail in greeting. Her soft meow followed him as he walked to the kitchen, dropping his wallet and giving her a gentle scratch beneath the chin after she leapt up onto the counter.

He filled a glass with water, taking a sip as his phone vibrated with an incoming message.

 **Ohmie:** who else’s? ;)

**Ohmie sent an image.**

The little loading sign lasted three seconds until the image finalised and opened up on the screen of Luke’s phone. Princess pushed her head against the back of his hand, wanting more attention from her owner.

Luke hardly noticed. His eyes were glued to the image in front of him, his mouth dry and face feeling hot as he gawked at the daring picture Ryan had sent him.

The merch was his, a CaRtOoNz hoodie that looked way too big on Ryan’s figure. The hand not holding the phone was tucked into the long sleeve, and the collar was wide enough to show off the pale expanse of Ryan’s unblemished neck and the angles of his collarbones. Ohm had taken the image in his mirror from enough of a distance to capture everything from the scruff on his chin to his knees.

Fortunately, for Luke’s heart, the hoodie reached low enough to cover the top three inches of Ryan’s thighs. Unfortunately, there had been no attempt of covering the next two inches of pale, smooth skin that rarely saw the sun, emphasising the fact that no shorts or pants were being worn with that hoodie.

Luke’s mind jumped to question whether the gamer even had briefs on.

The vibration of his phone snapped him out of his trance, blinking and placing his glass of water on the bench before it could slip out of his grasp and smash on his tiles. Princess took that as a perfect opportunity, striding across the counter and pushing her head into his now-empty hand.

She purred when he rubbed behind her ears, his body moving in autopilot; he swallowed in an attempt to try and get moisture back into his mouth. It was difficult to pay attention with heat curling in his lower stomach and mind reeling with images, thoughts and ideas.

 **Ohmie:** what do ya think? does it suit me?

He studied those pretty thighs, searching for any kind of imperfection.

None were to be found.

 **Toonzy:** ohm

 **Toonzy:** think about what youre doing.

 **Ohmie:** i’m just showing you the hoodie i bought :angel:

 **Toonzy:** …

 **Ohmie:** why? Is there a problem

Luke inhaled deeply, resting his eyes shut for a long moment as he cleared his mind of the filthy thoughts that drifted by. Ryan was just being a tease.

 **Toonzy:** yeah. you.

 **Toonzy:** ohm you bettr have underwear on under that

 **Ohmie:** or what

Fuck. Luke needed to be out of his jeans within the next few minutes. Heat was swallowing him and the silly taunting and teasing from his friend was going to drive him over the edge too quickly if he didn’t get a hold of himself.

The two were known for their flirting and sexual innuendos. Every video, phone call, text conversation: they teased, flirted and joked with implications that pushed the boundaries of “friends” into something they simply ignored. Though no matter they nudged and toed the line, they hadn’t crossed it.

This… This was a whole new thing. With one image and a few suggestive words, Ryan had snapped almost every rope of self-control that tied Luke down and kept him from doing or saying anything he might regret. In that moment, he didn’t care for boundaries. All he wanted was to for the situation to flip: for him to have the upperhand over Ryan with his teasing and implications.

If Ryan wanted to play this game, Luke wasn’t going to back down and he sure at Hell wasn’t going to let Ryan have it easy.

He left Princess to climb onto the lounge, striding to his bedroom and kicking off his jeans as he shut his door. Fingers carded through his hair. The rational part of his brain attempted to take the lead in Luke’s mental warfare, almost succeeding before his phone vibrated with a message: an incoming image.

His gut twisted in curious delight.

When the image loaded in, he was not disappointed. Lust tugged sharply in his lower gut and had blood boiling with eagerness as he looked upon a similar image of the one first sent to him. It was once again of Ryan from the neck down, still in Cartoonz’s hoodie, kneeling on a mattress donning grey sheets. His fingers were visible, curled around the hem of the hoodie where they lifted the clothing at his hip to expose more of that clean, smooth skin covered by nothing but Luke’s own brand.

He was definitely not wearing underwear.

**Ohmie sent an image.**

**Ohmie:** if I’m your problem, what are you gonna do about me lukey

And how Luke wished they were in the same state. He wondered for a moment whether he would go to the lengths of driving all the way to Ryan, just to press him down into those grey sheets and shut him up. How he craved a taste of those thighs, a taste of what was between them. The feeling of Ohm’s fingers in his hair, the sounds of pleasure and desperation leaving his lips.

 **Ohmie:** what do you wanna do to me

God, did the list even end? It took immense concentration and restraint to sit himself on the side of his bed and stop himself from writing out all the filthy things he could do to the masked gamer.

 **Toonzy:** ryan, what are you thinking

 **Toonzy:** where in the fuck did this come from

 **Ohmie:** you

 **Ohmie:** i cant stop  thinking about you

 **Ohmie:** your voice, your laugh, your hands, your  body

 **Toonzy:** ohm

 **Ohmie:** ive been looking at your photos and watching your videos and i cant get you out of my head

 **Toonzy:** ryan.

 **Ohmie:** i want you

 **Toonzy:** fucking hell

 **Toonzy:** youre gonna make me book a damn plane ticket if you keep this shit up

 **Toonzy:** think clearly for a second ry

 **Ohmie:** tell me

 **Ohmie:** what do you wanna do to me

There was only so much Luke could bear before he broke. He’d had relationships in the past where girlfriends had been into sexting and phone sex. Sending nudes, role playing, getting off on either side of a phone call. It wasn’t new to him.

But after however many months, however many years, of feeling that tension building between them that was simply so enticing, yet so forbidden… it was bound to explode and overflow eventually. The small flashes of something more sparked and flickered in and out for so long, teetering on the edge of slamming that door shut and opening it wide. Ryan was ripping it right off its hinges and Luke didn’t want to stop him.

This was unavoidable and the excitement that boiled through his blood was refreshing and _delicious_. The excitement that came with lusting after a man instead of a woman; it was a new level of attraction: stronger, hotter, heavier.

And the thought of having Ryan, of _taking_ Ryan… Luke couldn’t imagine anything better.

 **Toonzy:** why. you gonna touch yourself to the thought of me fuckin you?

Line crossed. Line demolished. Line ripped apart, ground to dust and scattered over the ocean.

A minute passed before Ryan responded. Fleeting glimpses of fear sparked in Luke’s mind as he questioned his bold message. Maybe it was too much, maybe Ryan was just playing a joke, maybe he didn’t want this the way Luke wanted it.

The vibration of his phone snapped his attention away from the anxieties, the message sending shivers of anticipation down his spine.

 **Ohmie:** depenss how good you are wiht your words

A fragmented message; unfocused and daring. Luke had taken the first step, and Ryan had followed. Luke grinned and pressed a hand to his arousal, craving relief from the heat and pressure just as much as he desired to have Ryan pinned beneath him and gasping.

 **Toonzy:** good enough to make you scream my name

 **Ohmie:** oh yeah?

 **Toonzy:** hell fucking yeah

 **Ohmie:** prove it

He knew a challenge when he saw one. A challenge to beat someone, a challenge to get something for himself, a challenge to prove himself; a challenge, nonetheless. And Luke _never_ turned down a challenge.

He shuffled back onto the mattress, sitting against his pillows with his phone in one hand and his other tucked between his legs. But no matter how much Ryan turned him on, he didn’t touch himself anymore more than enough to keep him satisfied. Slow, relaxed; his mind swirled with ideas, with images, with wants, desires and cravings; with all the things he wanted to do to Ryan,

 **Toonzy:** you ever been fucked before ohm?

 **Ohmie:** once or twice

Hm, new information. Upon thinking about it, Luke realised he didn’t know all too much about Ryan’s past when it came to sex and romance.

 **Toonzy:** how about blown?

 **Ohmie:** all my exes were assholes, so no

His grin broadened, licking his lips as he adjusted his grip on his phone. The things he could do to Ryan, the things he _would_ do.

 **Toonzy:** well i ain’t an asshole and i am good with my mouth

 **Toonzy:** hope you dont mind: i leave a lot of marks. ill leave marks all up your thighs before i suck you off. Get you shakin before i even blow you. how about that, ohmie?

 **Ohmie:** keep going

Two words. No hints of what he was thinking, what he was feeling. Just a simple instruction: “keep going”.

Now Toonz wasn’t one who liked to be bossed around. When given orders, he liked to be smart about it and make sure he at least got a “please”. But for this? Well, perhaps he could let Ryan get away with it just this once.

 **Toonzy:** i ain’t gonna go easy on you ohm.  i get rough and its gonna show. i make sure it shows. might “accidentally’ leave some marks on your neck where everyone can see em where everyone can see you arent up for grabs

 **Toonzy:** youre gonna be mine and only mine. Ain’t nobody puttin their hands or their mouths on you except me, okay? only i get to have you, got it

 **Ohm:** Luke

 **Toonzy:** got it?

He waited a long moment, barely noticing when he slipped his hand into his boxers and curled his fingers around his dick. Two pumps had him biting back a groan and he dropped his phone to the mattress to reach for his drawers, fishing out a bottle of lube.

 **Ohm:** yesd

 **Toonzy:** are you touchin yourself ryan

The relief of the liquid between the palm of his hand and the hot skin of his dick was perfect. He couldn’t stop the thought of Ryan on his knees, hoodie hanging off his frame, touching himself in the same way.

Fuck, how he wished he could hear the sounds Ohm was making. He blinked dazedly to his phone, his hips jolting up against his hand at the text.

 **Ohmie:**.,maybbe

 **Toonzy:** you jerkin yourself off to the thought of me goin down on you?

 **Ohmie:** fucck no imm

He wasn’t?

 **Toonzy:** what are you doing.

 **Ohmie:** i cantt

 **Toonzy:** tell me ryan

The other typed messily, not bothering to correct his frequent typos. To Luke, it seemed he was distracted and with his distracted responses and needy undertones, Luke had been sure the other was jerking off too-

 **Ohmie:** i’m layin on my back in your hoodie

 **Ohmie:** with my ifng er in my ass

 **Ohmie:** tis not log enough i need hyours

Luke had never been able to imagine what it felt like to be hit by a train at full speed, impact ricocheting through his bones and leaving him completely and totally breathless. Never, until reading those words.

 **Toonzy:** Fuck thats so hot

 **Toonzy:** i ddint think you were touching yourself like that

 **Toonzy:** fuck i wanna have my fingers in you. Wnana fuck you with em until youre begging for my dick

 **Toonzy:** fuck you with em til youre on the edge of cummin and only then will i let you hav eit

 **Ohmie:** i cnat type anumroe

 **Toonzy:** makin youreslf feel good?

 **Ohmie:** mhyeah

 **Toonzy:** dont worry about typign. You got your whole finger in? add your middl efinger

 **Toonzy:** push em as deep as you can baby. Think abotu me finger fuckin you like that while im marking up youur thighs. spread your legs nice n wide for me

 **Ohmie:** fuhck

 **Ohmie:** i wann anhear your voicee

 **Toonzy:** i wanna hear you too baby

 **Ohmie:** ccall me

Oh.

_Oh._

Luke’s hand paused, thumb resting atop his slit where precum beaded in his pleasure. Ryan wanted to call him, to hear Luke say these things out loud. Luke would hear Ryan’s sounds, the sounds he made when he fingered himself thinking about Luke fucking him.

He stared at his screen for a long few seconds, perhaps too long for Ohm’s impatience as before he could convince himself to click the button, his screen darkened and “ **Ohmie** ” popped up along with the pick up and hang up buttons.

It was automatic for him to pick up.

“Ryan?” He didn’t mean to sound to breathless, and as an afterthought he hoped the concern wasn’t audible in his voice.

Soft panting was the first thing he heard and that alone was enough for his dick to twitch in his hand. “Lu- Luke-”

 _Fuck_. Ryan’s voice was broken as he whined Luke’s name, breath muffling itself against the speaker as he pleasured himself with his fingers. The very sound of his voice was enough for Luke to feel the waves of need and horniness grow in size and force as they swept through his body.

“What are you doing?” He kept his voice steady, husky and thick with need as he put his phone on speaker and dropped it to the mattress. He stroked himself slowly, eyes shut and ears focused on every little gasp and whimper that slipped through his mobile.

Ryan’s first two attempts of responding fell away to little whines, losing track of his thought and being too swamped with pleasure to form proper words. “I-... I’m on my- hah, _fuck_ \- on my front,” he pushed out, taking a moment to gasp in air as he released a muffled groan. “With my- my face in my pillow an- and my ass up. An’ I- fuck, fuck, fu- uck-... I just found my prostate… with my fingers- _Luke,_ hnn-”

Thank _God_ he had answered that call. Luke slid down the mattress, digging his heels down and grinding his hips up as he pumped his hand. His thumb slid over his slit with every flick of the wrist, pausing to pay attention to the underside of his cock and the more sensitive patches of skin as he listened to Ryan moan.

“How many fingers, baby?” Heavy with lust, he didn’t know whether it was his voice, the question or the pet name that drew the long, breathless whine from Ryan’s side of the phone call. No matter what caused it, the responsive sound put a grin on Luke’s face.

“Two.” Gasping. Quiet.

“Add another, I know you can.” Low, commanding words. Taking control: exactly what Luke did best. He focused on the phone, listening to the choked whimper Ryan released as he followed Luke’s instruction. The quiet panting that followed was nothing less than the perfect encouragement and Luke didn’t think twice about the words that slipped from his thoughts. “You thinkin’ of me fucking you with my fingers?” The words felt filthy on his tongue, inappropriate for his relationship with Ryan, inappropriate for another guy, inappropriate for him. But the hint of guilt wasn’t enough to stop him. “Wish I was there to get you shaking, make you moan, make you cry. Ever been edged, _Ohm_?”

Ryan whined, two short hums of negation. “N- no,” he managed to breathe, short gasp sending burning heat through Luke’s muscles. “ _Fuck_.” Barely a whisper.

Luke could only imagine. “I’ll bring you _so_ close every time, and won’t let you come. Ever worn a cock ring? Put one on you, fuck you with my fingers, blow you, rim you- what about that? I’ll fuck you with my tongue, let you sit on my face maybe-” His voice was rough and heavy, growing scratchier with every question, every sexual threat, every image flicking through his head that he offered Ohm.

“Yes, yes- ah-” Ryan groaned, his mattress squeaking as he moved. “Luke, Luke, Luke.” The breathless chanting was torturous and Luke could do nothing but bare his teeth, hips rolling without his control. “I’m- I’m close. Fuck, I- I want you, I wanna- _Fuck_.”

Luke groaned, the pleasure building up in his gut as he flicked his wrist. “Tell me, Ryan. What do you want?”

“ _You_ ,” Ryan breathed, a whispered secret no one else could know about. “I want you on me, want- want you in me. I want you to make me come,” he pushed out, words dripping from his lips before his lagging thoughts could double check them. For someone so calculated and controlled, it was exhilarating to hear him come undone, to hear him lose control of his mind, body and tongue.

Luke wanted nothing more than to be in the same room as the moaning man. “Push your fingers in an’ keep ‘em there,” Luke commanded, voice lowering to a growl. A weak whimper was all he got for response. “Curl ‘em for me. Spread them, scissor ‘em. Find your prostate and don’t stop.”

Ryan whined, sounding desperate and needy and absolutely angelic. “M’kay- I- _oh, fuck_ , it’s so- so good… ohh.” Ryan hissed, inhaling sharply as he failed to bite back a moan. “Luke, Luke- I want you so bad.”

“I know, baby. Keep goin’. Are you getting close?”

“Yeah.” Out of breath. Consumed with lust and need.

“You gon’ come on your fingers?”

A moan of affirmation. “S- so close,” he whispered, a broken sob pressed into the mattress.

Luke ground his hips up, holding his orgasm back. “Can’t wait to fuck you in every room,” he pushed out. “Press you against the walls, the dining table, the kitchen bench. Fuck you in the shower, rim you on the couch, fuck you _everywhere_ in every way.”

Gasps. Moans. Whines. Shorter, sharper, breathier. Luke could tell Ryan was drawing closer and closer, could hear it in his desperation as he murmured Luke’s name over and over in a needy chant. Cursing. Pleading.

“ _Fuck_ , yes, yes, yes-” The desperate glee hanging off his words was enough of a giveaway to Luke. The southerner dragged his thumb over his slit, flicking his wrist hard and fast.

“Come for me, Ryan,” he pushed, gasping as his hips bucked up. Ryan let out a cry of relief, low moan drawing out for a heavenly few seconds as Luke felt his own release reaching him. “Good boy- That’s it, baby. Ride through it,” he murmured, coming into his hand as he pushed himself through his orgasm.

“Fuck,” Ryan sighed, Luke able to picture his body falling to the mattress and relaxing finally. He felt the weight of exhaustion wash over him, head falling back to rest on his pillow as he let a heavy exhale leave his lips.

A breathless laugh fell through the phone, Ryan sounding giddy and childish in his amusement. Luke couldn’t stop his own little smile from lifting his lips at the sound and didn’t think twice about rolling over and dragging his laptop onto his bed. “Are you gonna be home next week?” His fingers were already tapping away at his keys as Ryan shuffled on his mattress.

“Huh?” The noise of question was doused with drowsiness, Ryan’s orgasm tiring him out and leaving him sleepy and in need of rest. Luke couldn’t help the warmth in his chest when the thought of holding Ryan to his chest or wrapping around him after sex, the two of them falling asleep together in their mutual sleepiness. “Y- yeah, why?”

Luke hummed softly, grinning as he tapped away at his computer. “M’kay, I’m coming to stay from Thursday to the following Sunday. That alright with you?”

He heard the impatient squeak of Ryan’s bed before the phone was picked up and lifted to where Ryan’s voice was clear and shocked. “What!? Staying… with me? This Thursday? Why?!” he stuttered, stumbling over fragmented trains of thought.

Luke nodded to himself. “So I can follow through with my promises.” He lowered his voice, smiling through his words and making sure his implication was known nice and clear. “I wanna get a better idea of what my merch looks like on you. Is that okay, Ryan?” he asked, words falling off his tongue with a tease to his feigned innocence.

A pause filtered between them, Luke pretty much able to feel the surprise and fluster of the other through the phone. “I- You-” It took him a few tries to find his words, speechless as he tried to swallow the burst of information. “Y- yeah, that’s fine with me, you can- you can come and stay.”

Luke’s laugh was hoarse as he reached for his tissue box, shutting his computer once his booking had been confirmed. Taking a second to clean himself, he sat up and grabbed his phone.

“Perfect.” He threw his boxers into the wash bin, tugging off his shirt so it could follow, and headed to the bathroom off his bedroom. “Well I’m gonna get cleaned up and pack a bag. I think you probably need a shower too by the sounds of it, _Ohmie_.”

“Shut up.” The fluster in his words was audible as Luke let out a teasing chuckle.

“I’ll call you later, baby,” he teased, emphasis on the pet name he’d used fondly during their previous… activities.

Ryan huffed, the image of the man with pink cheeks and a little pout curling warmth in Luke’s chest. “Yeah, yeah,” he mumbled, the sound of him falling lazily back onto his mattress slipping through the phone. “Bye Luke.”

“See ya, Ryan.”

And if Luke stepped out of the shower and checked his phone to find an image sent from Ryan of the man sitting on his bathroom bench, it only fueled his excitement for the following week. With a not-so-suspicious damp patch on the hem of the oversized hoodie, and the fading remains of a red tint on what could be seen of his cheeks, the image was one Luke simply couldn’t wait to see right in front of him instead of on the screen of his phone.


End file.
